


December 21st

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [21]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Playing after the end of the book <i>Hannibal</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	December 21st

**Author's Note:**

> Playing after the end of the book _Hannibal_.

With buzzing gears a private aeroplane rolled onto the landing strip of a small Italian airport near Florence. It were five occupants in total, one dressed finer than the other and all hurrying out to grab a Taxi towards their destined Opera in Florence. Maroon eyes were drawn onto the landscape they hadn't seen for over six years now and a vein was throbbing behind smooth eyebrows.

“Easy,” was whispered into the man's ear and his shoulders relaxed immediately. It was a wonder that he hadn't slashed part of the occupants for their horrid behaviour on their flight from Buenos Aires to Florence. Glancing to his left he caught his constant companion staring at him with a charming smile. She sure knew how to handle his inner demons from erupting at inconvenient times, just as Mischa had done with her joyful laughter when he had been a child.

He took a deep breath and retreated from that part of his mind palace. Today was not about Mischa, but about Clarice and him and a wonderful Italian opera for Christmas. “After you,” he mused and led Clarice out of the small vehicle. Of course she was Clarice only in private, just as he was Hannibal in their own quarters. In public they had different names. Even after all those years some would remember their names and he sure didn't want his freedom with Clarice and enjoyment of the fine arts be destroyed because of such a tiny obstacle. On their way to the opera he time and again wondered how he could get rid of this horrid pair from the aeroplane. Of course Clarice pulled him back from this place by simply pulling his hand into her own and lacing her fingers together with his.


End file.
